Meeting Miss Vemi (3/25/13)
Where: KHS Highschool Who: Vemi, Kione Roleplay: YumeMoumoku: -walking down the halls kio would have his hands stuffed deep into his skeliton skinny jean pockets. today he was hoping to see the new nurse about his well razi problem. being a shapeshifter was one thing but a shapeshifter with multi-personality disorder was a whole new ball game....hearing razi's bitching in his head..kio would let out a groan before speaking in his normal smooth voice- razi shut it i mean seriously we need to figure this out and not just for my own sake but for yours to i mean nobody gets i'm sharing a body with well you -kio would wave his hand over himself. if others where watching him it would almost seem like the tall student president was talking to himself and well frankly he was but luckaly for some they might find this to be well normal- Vemilust: -softly humming a tune to herself vemi was excited about her new job as the school nurse- la..laa a..- thinking to herself "i wonder what these stundents are like..oh I think I was suppose to see someone today...hmm..oh well" moving around tidying her office- YumeMoumoku: -walking into the office kio would be fighting with razi or to someone else himself- seriously shut it i know you don't like this i just want answer k -hearing razi growl inside his head, kio hadn't much noticed the school nurse as he was to busy with his arguement- god or hell what ever what do you want me to do k not like i'm actualy guna get rid of you so relax alright Vemilust: -notices footsteps and looks up at a student and arches her eyebrow at the conversation he's having with himself. decides to stay quiet and observe him silently creeps up behind him and looks closely at his figure and her mind begin to wonder- YumeMoumoku: -turning around as he felt as if someone was behind him kio would stumble over a bit as he saw what looked to be the nurse, but there was no way she was so younge- ugh ummm hey -kio would chuckle a bit- i'm kione moumoku i'm here about the ugh mulit personality thing -having said this it was like another war exploded in his head and just then he would feel his body shift to take on razi's form- no i'm really not ugh teach i'm all good -razi would say as she stared down at the nurse chick- Vemilust: -makes a suprised face- oh well this is interesting...-starts circling the student slowly looking um and down, smirks and says "best of both worlds hmm?" so what is it i can do for....? -mentioning for the students name- YumeMoumoku: -razi would squint her eyes at the nurse- i don't need anything kio thinks he does but he's a moron we are perfectly fine the way we are -crossing her arms razi would grumble- i'm razi kio's better half -she would smerk though everything about razi would read devilish and thats what she was the hellion of the two- Vemilust: i see -smiles back up at her- we do you need anything else? - licks her lips unconsciously at razi's pale neck- YumeMoumoku: -squinting her eyes once more at the nurse razi would huff just before she would finaly lose to the war with kio and kio would take back his real form. once he went threw the shifting process kio would groan then rub at the back of his head- i'm so sorry about her -he would frown- razi has well issues and i know its not normal for a shapeshifter to have well different personalities and i'm not even sure where razi came from she just appeared one day -hearing razi curse in his head then tell him to shut up, kio would grumble a bit- Vemilust: hmm..that is quite unusual -pondering slightly at the situation- YumeMoumoku: -watching the nurse kio would offer her a smile- so ugh now you see my problem -he would chuckle lightly- Vemilust: it is also quite unusual that you know and can talk to each other while most persoanlitiy disorder don't even know they have it...so you haven't had riza all your life? do you have controlled over the shapeshifting come have a seat kio -patting the seat next to her- YumeMoumoku: well sometimes i do sometimes i don't it just depends razi sometime just pushes me out of the way and takes on her form i kinda got her form back in middle school there was this girl that was really pretty and well next thing i know i was her and then razi was born -moving to sit down next to the nurse kio would sigh a bit- she kinda likes to run things -hearing razi scream before taking over just enough that it was her voice coming from kio- i do not don't listen to him he's a loser Vemilust: then are you with him razi? YumeMoumoku: with pft why would i want to be wit a loser like him i mean really -fighting to get back his own voice kio would sigh- see what i mean she's just grrrr frustraiting.....shut up loser -razie would cut him short before kio would finaly have full control of himself once more- Vemilust: well sadly i'm not an expert in shapeshifting -frowning slightly- but what is the solution you wnat? is there a problem with having her there? YumeMoumoku: i'm not really sure -kio would say with a sigh before leaning back in his seat- guessing was just trying to see if well this was normal and if not how can i get razi to chill- Vemilust: hmm maybe your should listen to want s she wants instead of forcing her away- YumeMoumoku: -frowning kio would sigh- razi always gets what she wants and that always gets us into trouble Vemilust: hmm...she doesn't want anything from youu? YumeMoumoku: razi just wants to do what ever she does which is cause trouble and well me i just want to get by -streatching himself out on the couch kio would sigh a bit- i mean we both want our own lives i guess Vemilust: mhmm...-eyes now wandering to his neck- well i guess if it get dangerous come back..we'll just jave to see if anything develops in the meantime.. YumeMoumoku: -hearing her he would nod his head lightly in understanding- so ugh your new here right? Vemilust: -my eyes flicks back to kio- umm..yeaa first day..-sticks hand out- name's Vemi. YumeMoumoku: -taking her hand gently in his he would offer her a warm smile- its a pleasure miss vemi sorry again about razi i know she comes off a bit rude to those she doesn't know and athority figures Vemilust: i don't kind at all bot of your are very yummy looking..-licking her lips again- YumeMoumoku: -hearing her words kio would raise a brow a bit- ugh miss vemi you alright -tilting his head lightly to the side to stare at her his bright baby blue eyes would seem to glow against his complection as his crimson hair would fall into his face a bit- Vemilust: mm..-answering autmatically- you know what i am right? -my red eyes shifting to meet your gaze and the glow abit- YumeMoumoku: right about what -he would say with a brow raised as he watched her carefully though knowing well where he was kio didn't feel that he would be in much danger- Vemilust: that i am a vampire -leaning towards your slightly- a vampire that hasnt drank in awhile... YumeMoumoku: -watching her lean towads him kio's eyes would grow wide- but ugh i ugh don't you keep the keys to the fridge of blood or ugh the food court it it has blood there to -kio would quickly ramble on as his body would fall back further into the couch they where sitting on- Vemilust: hmm..-puts a finger to her lips thinking a bit- i guess so. ^^ is that all for today? YumeMoumoku: -hearing her question kio would nod lightly before slowly pulling himself up- yes miss -he would offer her a warm smile before moving to head towards the nurses office door, glancing back a moment he would wave before heading back out to the main entrance area to find him a place on the couch so that he could read over some first week of the school year notes- Vemilust: -standing up i walk up and get changed as i take kio's adive and get some blood form the cafteria frowning slightly the notion wanting fresh blood instead, sighs lightly- poo...-leaves the nurse's office and silently walks down the hall- YumeMoumoku: -leaning back into the couch kio would make himself comfy as he flipped threw his notebook. in his book it would be kept with thoughts and opinions on things that razi would have as well as his own it was a way for him to keep track of everything that was going on though razi sometimes would block him out of memories so that he couldn't see or know what she was up to- Vemilust: --looks over the menus and orders a cold glass of blood. graps the cup and slips to a table- YumeMoumoku: -glancing over is notes kio would ketch the sight of someone moving not to far from him. seeing that it was miss vemi kio would smile lightly glad to see that she had gone to the cafe to get herself something. falling further into the couch kio would close his eyes for a moment as he would let himself get lost in conversation with razi though most the time they did more fighting with each other then actualy conversing-